Thunder Road
by Magui90
Summary: Roxanne Ritchi receives a late night visit from Metro City's local bad boy, who gives her an offer she can't - and really doesn't want to - refuse. ((MegaXRox)) .ONE-SHOT. Light Lemons. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: I actually never thought about doing a Megamind Fic, but I was inspired to do one after watching the movie a few days ago. The dynamic between Roxanne and Megamind is extremely cute. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one-shot!**

 **Edit 1: I have corrected some misspellings! Sorry that they were here in the first place, I suppose that's what happens when you're hyped up on coffee haha.**

* * *

 **Thunder Road**

Just another quiet, normal night in Metro City.

Roxanne Ritchi was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth and preparing for bed. She had gotten back to her apartment pretty late since she had to edit the film from today's interview all on her own. Hal did offer to help, but she didn't like working late with Hal, he always gave her the creeps. She just didn't have the heart to tell him straight to his face.

It was a little after midnight when the reel was complete, and she was able to get back to her place safe and sound.

As she spit the toothpaste into the sink, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was clad in a thin blue tank top and white undies. She rain her slender fingers through her short pixie haircut, and smiled at herself. On a warm night like this, it was typical for her to sleep in such fashion. It was not like she had to keep herself covered up or anything, after all, she lived alone.

Which also was a bit of a problem since Megamind and Minion often take advantage of her singular lifestyle, breaking into her apartment and kidnapping her without a hint of modesty.

She thought about her most recent kidnapping, which occurred about 3 days ago.

 _Megamind, Metro City's supervillain, had her tied up and hanging from some large elaborate device that he created, that brilliant idiot. He proceeded to monologue about his 'glorious' invention and how it would 'end' Metro Man and bring the city of 'Metrocity' to its knees._

 _Her eyes were rolling the entire time he spoke. She wasn't worried, none of his plans ever worked, this one was bound to be the same._

 _It wasn't until halfway through his evil plot, that he turned to look at her with those fierce green eyes and a wide grin on that handsome blue face of his, that her breath seemed to have gotten stuck somewhere between her mouth and throat._

 _"…_ _and so…Miss Ritchi….I offer you the chance to be my Evil Queen and rule Metrocity by my side!"_

 _"_ _Ah..what?" she frowned "You've never asked me this before…?"_

 _His smile was bright as he jumped onto the edge of his giant machine and leaned over her face. he placed a glove finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him, merely inches away from her lips as he spoke lowly._

 _"_ _I think together, our brilliant minds could be exactly what this city needs, don't you?"_

 _She tried to ignore the pleasurable feeling of his warm breath cascading across her mouth. "_ _Wait…. So this whole kidnapping today...it isn't about Metro Man? Did you kidnap me just to ask me this question?"_

 _He gave a hearty laugh and jumped back to his original spot, waving his gloved hand dismissively as his back was turned._

 _"_ _This plan is still about Metro Mahn, but it's also about you…"_

 _His voice became low again, a deep baritone as he turned his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder. "Sometimes ...I think it's always been about you...Roxanne."_

 _She inhaled sharply, and felt a blush burn her cheeks. The smolder in his green eyes burned right through her. She felt her knees go weak, Her name on his lips, why did it sound so **good..**.? Like it belonged there..._

 _When she did not reply to him, he gave her a wry smile._

 _"_ _So what do you say?" He turned to face her fully, his cape flapping with his movement. "Care to try villainy for change?"_

 _Before she could even answer, Metro Man burst through the clouds like an avenging God. Posing briefly for the news cameras below._

 _"_ _I'M HERE ROXIE! NEVER FEAR!"_

 _He flashed a charming smile, then used his laser vision to destroy the machine._

Roxanne was rescued, and Megamind was once again thrown into prison. All was back to normal. At least she thought it was.

Now she couldn't stop thinking about his strange offer. Not so much about becoming evil and ruling Metro City, but the idea of being his 'Evil Queen' was somewhat…flattering.

She would never admit it out loud, but she kind of liked it when Megamind would kidnap her, tie her up, and flirt with her. He might not think it was flirting, but it was just so obvious. Especially when he would speak softly and slowly to her, the thought sent a pleasant shiver up her back.

 _Bad Roxanne! Bad! No thinking dirty thoughts about the supervillain!_ She scolded herself mentally.

She stepped out of her bathroom and walked over to her window, the breeze felt nice, but she wouldn't risk getting sick, so she closed it with a heavy sigh and proceeded to head to her bed. Sleep would clear her mind of dirty thoughts regarding a certain blue, leather-clad, green-eyed...

"Miss Ritchi….you're looking lovely this evening."

She jumped at the voice and turned to see a deep blue face and green eyes that seemed to glow in the soft lighting of her room. He was leaning against the wall by the window she just shut with his arms crossed over his chest, in his black spandex suit, sans the cape. It was strange to see him without the cape, or tall collars that hid his neck and most of his face.

"Megamind…" she whispered, her blue eyes wide with apprehension. "You're supposed to be in prison, what are you doing in my room!? You don't usually do late night kidnappings! It's practically one in the morning!" She tried to banter, but all the words tumbled out too quickly to sound witty, and she felt a strange sensation in the air with the way he was looking at her. His eyes seemed to rake over her form slowly, before meeting her eyes. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious.

"I'm not here to kidnap you, Miss Ritchi." He mused, stepping toward her, his booted feet leaving indentations on her carpet.

She backed away a little until the back of her knees hit the bed, and then she shut her eyes, waiting for the dirty bag, or the sleeping gas, maybe both.

Megamind, with a cool grin on his face, leaned over her and whispered hotly into her ear, "I am here to spend time with Metrocity's favorite news reporter."

She shuddered at the feeling of his breath against her skin, and when he pulled away she snapped her eyes open and stared at him.

"What makes you think I want to spend any sort of time with you? You're a villain." she shot back, though couldn't control the tremor in her voice.

He clutched the left side of his chest in mock indignation.

"Oh! Miss Ritchi! You...you wound me! Here I am offering my services, because well…" his smirk appeared again, "…we both know it's _you_ who summoned _me_ isn't it?"

She inhaled sharply at this. _Does he know I've been thinking about him in THAT way?!_ She felt her brain go haywire as she watched him prowl around her room.

He wandered over to her dresser where an wooden old record player was sitting humbly. He blew off the dust and ran his gloved fingertips affectionately against the mahogany. He then proceeded to look through her collection of vinyl records, humming appreciatively.

"It now occurs to me, that we have quite similar taste in music." He mumbled thoughtfully, before pulling out a Bruce Springsteen record. He flipped it over, then with great care, took the record out and placed it on the player. He lifted the needle, and the sweet sounds of guitar and humming echoed throughout Roxanne's room.

 _/Darling you know just what I'm here for/_

He smiled, and made his way back to her slowly, but with large steps.

"Megamind…I don't…" she was silenced with his finger to her lips.

"Right now you say you don't, when not too long ago I felt you calling out to me. You don't have to be afraid of me Miss Ritchi, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you."

She thought about this. It's true, he never really harmed her, except for putting that stinking dirty bag over her head all the time. But other than that, his death traps were never close enough to hurt her, he never tied the ropes too tight, and he never hit her or did anything to silence her during their banter.

She felt his hand slip behind the small of her back, his other hand at the back of her neck as he tilted her down slowly, laying her across her bed. Her heart was racing, she should stop him, should push him back, but for some reason she really didn't want to.

He loomed over her, a confident smile on his blue face. His legs between hers as he bent down and ghosted his lips across her throat, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"The offer still stands….Evil Queen." He murmured against her neck before nipping it lightly.

She made a muffled sound and he chuckled against her skin.

"If you want me to stop, say so. If you want me to leave, I will."

 _/Throw roses in the rain  
Waste your summer praying in vain  
For a saviour to rise from these streets  
Well now I'm no hero/_

His left hand drifted across her curves and settled on her waist. She stared at him, wide eyes full of uncertainty but excitement at the same time.

She thought about this many times in her head. Imagining what it would be like to be taken by Metro City's local bad boy, the "baddest boy of them all". It was no secret she had a thing for bad boys. They had so much more to offer than your run of the mill goody-toe-shoes kind of guy. The mysterious air, the black outfits, the leather…it was all so enticing to her.

Now here she was, with Megamind, in her bed, and his hands all over her body! Was it a dream? She could be dreaming, but all of this felt so real, and so _good_.

 _Might as well take advantage of this_ , she thought to herself.

She arched her back and pressed her breasts to his spandex-clad chest and moaned. Roxanne smirked in triumph at Megamind's wide eyes and slack mouth. Clearly, he was not expecting her to be so welcoming.

"Don't stop. I want you to touch me, Megamind." She commanded softly.

A second barely passed, before she felt Megamind's hands on her aching breasts, his mouth on her lips, and his groin grinding between her legs unmercifully.

 _/All the redemption I can offer girl  
is beneath this dirty hood/_

Her hands shot up and wrapped around his frame. One hand cupping the back of his slender blue neck, while the other clawed down his back. She felt herself grinding shamelessly against him, and moaned when she felt something hard tapping against her clit every time he thrust forward. She heard Megamind give a deep growl and a hiss of pleasure whiel she thrashed her head from side to side, the tapping on her clit was just so much! _So good!_

Suddenly her undies were tossed to the side, and she felt Megamind graze his finger between her moist vaginal lips before slipping it gently inside of her warmth. Her mouth forming an "o" as he pushed his long digit to the hilt. _When did he pull those gloves off?_ She wondered briefly before moaning again.

"Tonight is for you, Miss Ritchi. All of it, for you." He murmured against her cheek as he slipped a second finger inside of her, earning a gasp and another loud moan from the beautiful woman writhing beneath his touch.

"Yes" she whispered, feeling the heat coiling in the lower pit of her stomach. This was for her, and he was giving it all to her. This beautiful... brilliant man, the bad boy, green eyes and blue skin. She wanted it all.

"Ah! Megamind Megamind Megamind…" she muttered to herself, repeating his name every time he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her and she thrust her hips up to meet them. She gasped when she felt him curl those fingers, grazing that sweet spot inside of her. Her body began to shake.

"Come for me now, Roxanne." He whispered huskily, fingers pounding into her ruthlessly at the same time.

The sound of her name on his lips again, his fingers repeatedly hitting that magic button inside of her, made the coil snap as her legs shook and her eyes dilated. Her hands clenched the bedsheets beneath her as her walls tightened into a vice-like grip on Megamind's fingers.

 _/Oh Thunder Road sit tight take hold  
Thunder Road/_

She arched her back as a silent scream fell from her lips followed by a moan and soft sighing. She felt his fingers slip out of her which made her frown a little from the feeling of emptiness. Her eyes darted to the blurry blue figure looming over her, as he bent forward and gave her a deep and meaningful kiss. She moaned in his mouth, her eyes fluttered for a moment before closing, fingers still clutching the bedsheets beneath her. Oh this kiss truly took her breath away.

She felt him pull back and whisper against her throat.

"I look forward to seeing you again Miss Ritchi… I so do enjoy our conversations…"

She made a small sound, eyes still closed. "Why don't you just stay here and we can continue our _conversations_ after a little nap…?"

She heard his laugh again and she smiled. She was starting to really love the sound of his laughter.

"Maybe next time, Temptress."

 _/Well I got this guitar  
and I learned how to make it talk  
and my car's out back  
If you're ready to take that long walk/_

She heard a rustling noise and opened her eyes. The room was empty, only the sounds of the record on the player scratching pointlessly, the song long since ended. She frowned and looked around, her undies were back on and they didn't seemed like they were messed with at all.

 _Was I just…dreaming?_ She blushed, there was a lot of wetness between her legs. _Well that was one helluva dream!_

A small breeze caught her attention as she turned to look at her window that was open.

 _I don't remember leaving that open…._

She walked towards the open window and closed it firmly, almost believing she heard the sound of Megamind's hoverbike in the distance. But that was impossible, it was just a dream, he was in jail. If it were real, he would've been here in his orange jumpsuit.

She sighed, a little sad at the thought that it was just a dream and it never happened. Now she was curious if Megamind in real life was just as sexually aggressive as Megamind in her dream world. She felt her knees press together at the thought. Maybe she should ask him during one of their banters, flirt her way out of the ropes, and into his bed…

She shook her head and pushed the silly idea aside.

 _Oh well…guess I'll never know_. She thought.

She looked at her clock, 05:45am in bright red. It was almost time to get up and prepare for the day. Her eyes drifted to her open closet where a red dress was hanging lazily on a hanger. It was form-fitting, and had black lace where the sleeves ought to be. Underneath the dress were a pair of black high heeled shoes.

She would put on that red dress with the black trim. She would most likely get kidnapped again, today was Metro Man Day and it was also the unveiling of the Metro Man museum. Megamind was not one to miss a big day like that.

She looked out her window now, the soft glow of the morning sun was beginning to rise between the buildings. She smiled to herself, for she couldn't help but feel that this time, things were going to be a little different between the damsel and the supervillain.

 _/This town's full of losers  
And I'm pulling out of here to win/_

Fin

* * *

 **Title of Song: Thunder Road**

 **Music by: Bruce Springsteen**


End file.
